characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonya Blade
Sonya Blade is one of the main characters from the Mortal Kombat series. Background As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, Major Herman Blade of the U.S. Marines. When he embarked on a covert operation and died in battle, she vowed to honor his memory and become a U.S. Marine herself. From the moment she joined the Marines, Sonya pushed herself hard, quickly rising in the Marine Corp. Due to her hot-headed nature, Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win many friends growing up or in the Marines, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought with her. What drove her was her never ending quest to find out what truly happened to her father all those years ago. After many years in the Marines, Sonya found herself caught up in the mysterious Mortal Kombat tournament, hoping to rescue her missing partner Jax. While Shang Tsung explained the tournament process, Sonya met her twin Johnny Cage. During the explanation, Cage hit on Sonya, who was annoyed by his showboating nature. After witnessing Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka, Sonya left to search for Jax, who was being held prisoner by Shang Tsung. Johnny Cage caught up with her on the bridge high above a place called the Pit. Not letting up on his amorous advances, Johnny soon found himself in a fight with the lady Marine, who had had enough of his unnecessary distractions. In the ensuing fight, Sonya ultimately lost to Cage, who was thereafter thrown off the bridge by another Mortal Kombat competitor, Kano, from behind. Kano then confronted Sonya and was about to kill her when Cage made his way back onto the bridge, having managed to save himself by grabbing onto the edge. Cage then fought Kano to save Sonya, earning victory and Sonya’s respect. The two would later marry and have a child, Cassie Cage, before eventually divorcing. Sonya was able to rescue her partner Jax and became a force of good for the fighters of Earthrealm, rising to the rank of General in Earthrealm’s Special Forces. Powers & Abilities *'Military and Martial Arts Training:' Having been a member of the U.S. Marines, Sonya has recieved extensive training. Her fighting styles are based on Kenpo and Tae Kwon Do, although she's not too fond of using the latter. *'Moveset:' A series of special moves that she has developed: **'Armed Forces:' Sonya crouches down and releases a purplish pink projectile from her hands at the opponent. **'Energy Rings:' Sonya shoots rings of pink energy. There are two variations of this move. ***'Rings of Justice:' Sonya shoots two rings, one at normal height, and the other at a lower level. ***'Energy Blast:' Sonya shoots a more powerful ring with higher knockback. **'Leg Grab:' Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground behind her. There are two improved versions of this technique: ***'Krazy Legs:' After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them by the feet and slams them back down. ***'Leg Slam:' Works just like Leg Grab, but makes Sonya invulnerable to knockback while using it. **'Air Leg Thro' While in the air, Sonya grabs her opponent with both legs and tosses them down to the floor. **'Face Planter:' Sonya jumps and punches the enemy while in midair. **'Inverted Flying Kick:' Sonya rises into the air with a series of gravity-defying kicks to the opponent. **'Kartwheel:' Sonya kicks the opponent while performing a cartwheel. **'Flying Kick:' Sonya performs a flying kick to the opponent's torso. **'Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss at the enemy, which irritates their eyes. Blind characters are immune to this attack. **'Arc Kick:' Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. There are two improved variants of this move: ***'Arc Wave:' A faster and stronger version of the move. ***'Flying Kick: '''Not to be confused with the different move of the same name, it is a faster variant that has a multi-hitting effect. **'Air Drop:' Sonya does a straight down kick after jumping in the air. **'Garrote Parry: Sonya extends her garrote wire and uses it to block an enemy attack, and then wrap it around the enemy. While the enemy is trapped, Sonya can follow up with several different moves: ***'''Eagle Strike: Sonya turns her opponent around and strikes them to make them kneel, then throws them in the air with a knee to their back and finally punches them to the ground in mid-air. ***'Freedom Strike:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent's neck to throw them over her and slam them on the ground behind her. As they stand up, still stunned by the strike, she punches them away. **'Garrote Punish:' An enhanced version of Garrote Parry, it is faster, and it has different follow-up options. ***'Stiff Neck: '''Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent's neck to flip over them, crouch behind them and pull them to her, hitting them with her backs and stunning them. ***'Justice:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponentt's neck to pull herself to it, leaping at their neck and slamming them on the ground with her legs. **'Military Stance:' Sonya gets into a defensive position, in which she can use two different moves. ***'Knockdown:' Sonya rams her shoulder into her opponent knocking them to the ground. ***'Tackle:' Sonya jumps onto her opponent, knocking them to the ground on their back. She then punches them once or twice, before jumping back up and kicking them in the crotch, sending them sliding across the ground. *'X-Ray Moves:' Brutal special moves that aim to damage the foe's internal structure without killing them instantly. **'SF Beat Down:' At first, Sonya performs a series of punches and kicks, which she then follows up by twisting the opponent's neck with her legs. After that, she performs a reverse bicycle kick, and then slams the opponent into the ground head-first. **'Special Forces:' Sonya blinds the opponent by throwing pink dust at them and then wraps her garrote wire around the foe's neck. Sonya then flips over them and breaks their spine. She then follows up by headbutting them and throwing them back to the ground. *'Fatalities: Brutal finishers that take advantage of Sonya's physicality and arsenal: **'''Fire Kiss: Sonya blows a kiss at the opponent, burning them alive. **'Crush Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that crushes the opponent's bones. **'Slice Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that slices the opponent in half. **'Scissor Split:' Sonya grabs the opponent with her legs and rips them apart using them. **'Poison Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss at the opponent, but this time, it makes them vomit blood until they're lying on the floor. Once they're poisoned, Sonya stomps on the downed opponent, making their head explode. **'Airborne Blade:' Sonya grabs the opponent by the neck, stands upside-down while doing so and snaps their neck. **'Kut-Throat:' Sonya decapitates the opponent with her garrote wire. **'Target Marked:' Sonya shoves a smoke grenade into the foe's mouth and then calls her drone. The drone then cuts the target's arms and blows the opponent head off using a missile. **'Head Hunter:' Sonya calls her Drone and extends her garrote wire. She then decapitates the opponent and commands the drone to shoot at the foe's disembodied head. Sonya then hangs the damaged head on her belt. *'Brutalities:' Rapid succession of attacks that end with a deadly finisher. **'Thigh Master:' Sonya attacks the foe with a combination of punches and kicks, and then splits the enemy's body in half with her legs. **'Boot to Head: '''Sonya gets the enemy to grab her leg, and she counters by kicking their head off. **'Garro-That:' Sonya parries her opponent and performs a Stiff Neck, wrapping her garrote around them, and decapitating them. **'Time Bomb:' Sonya throws a frag grenade at the opponent's torso, and detonates it upon contact, blowing the enemy to pieces. **'Kamikaze:' Sonya sends her drone to explode at the opponent's face, leaving them burnt to a crisp. **'Pain and Agony:' Sonya performs her Special Forces X-Ray move, but she decapitates the opponent after the last hit of the attack. *'Animality: Sonya transforms into a large hawk and carries the opponent into the air, only to dice them to pieces. Equipment * '''Gauntlets: '''Sonya's gauntlets are able to fire rings and beams of plasma, these beams are hot enough to instantly cauterize a massive amputation wound. * '''Garrote Wire: A standard garrote wire that can be used to parry attacks and perform several moves. More details above. * Frag Grenades: Standard fragmentation grenades that can be detonated prematurely on command. * Stun Grenades: Regular stun grenades that paralyze the target for a short amount of time. * Smoke Grenades: Smoke grenades that she can use for stealthy actions, and to select a target for her drone. * Guns: She has often been seen carrying pistols, machine guns, and shotguns, even though she doesn't typically use them in gameplay. * Bracelets: Advanced bracelets that Sonya can use to shoot rings of energy. * Wind Blade: A weaponized pinwheel with blades. * Kali Sticks: Short bamboo sticks that can be used to bludgeon the enemy. * Drone: Sonya can summon a drone that can perform several different actions. ** Ammunition Dropping: The Drone can supply Sonya with extra ammunition for all her weapons, should she ever run out of it. ** Heavy Blast: The Drone shoots an overheated blast that hits enemies in a close proximity. ** Homing Missile: The Drone shoots several beams of electric energy that homes on the enemy. ** Laser Cutter: It can cut through enemies using laser beams. ** Kamikaze: The Drone self-destructs while close to the enemy, creating a large explosion. Feats Strength * Can rip people in half with just her legs. * Can punch an anvil in half (only in the Test Your Might mini-games). * Almost choked Kano to death. * Fought against Scorpion while on the Netherrealm. * Overpowered and pinned down D'Vorah. * Shot and wounded Kotal Kahn. * At one point lifted and carried an armless Jax all the way out of Outworld * With the Kamidogu spell, ripped Kintaro's head from his body. Speed *Has kept up in speed with characters who can react to her bullets. Durability * Survived Sindel's sonic screams. * Survived a helicopter crash. * Survived getting kicked through a stone gargoyle. * Survived attacks from a bloodlusted Raiden. Skill * Spotted Kano while he was holographically disguised as an old woman refugee * Shot a man in the head without looking. * Defeated Jade and Kitana in a 2-on-1 fight. * Defeated both Sub-Zeros separately (Bi-Han and Kuai Liang). * Defeated Revenat Jax. * Rescued Jax from Shang Tsung’s captivity * Defeated Quan Chi, beat him almost completely to death, and destroyed his nuts * Has beaten Kano multiple times. Weaknesses *Highly impulsive and hot-headed. *Relatively frail when comparing her to the rest of the MK cast. * * Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Military Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters